1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape recorder and more particularly, to a tape recorder of a reduced thickness and has a chassis mounted aslant in a case body of a tape recorder case by dimensional differences between a thick portion and a thin portion of a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tape recorder as shown in FIG. 3, it is well-known that such tape recorder includes a tape recorder case 4 having a cover 3 being able to open and close so as to lodge a tape cassette 2 into a case body 1, a magnetic head 5 mounted in the inner portion of a side wall 3a of said cover 3, a chassis 6 mounted in parallel with a front wall 3b of said cover 3 and contacting the front face thereof to a rear wall 2a of said tape cassette 2, a tape-driven mechanism 8 supported by said chassis 6 and mounted in a space 7 between said chassis 6 and a rear wall la of the case body 1, a battery receptacle 9 mounted in the inner portion of the case body 1 in opposite to the magnetic head 5, and a circuit board 10 mounted in the inner portion of the rear wall 1a of the case body 1.
Also, in such a tape recorder, there is a tendency that the plane size of a tape recorder case 4 is close to the outer size of the tape cassette 2 in order to make the plan size as small as possible, and that the tape-driven mechanism 8 and the circuit board 10 are received in the space 7 having the height which is identical with the outer diameter R of a battery 11 (three or four-type) in order to achieve the thickness size as thin as possible.
In such conventional tape recorder, the chassis 6 is mounted in parallel with the front wall 3b of the cover 3. Accordingly, it is inevitable to reduce the thickness of the cover 3 and the case body 1 in the tape recorder case 4 in order to achieve thinner size.
More specifically, in the conventional tape cassette 2 as shown in FIG. 3, the thickness L.sub.1 of the thick portion 2b is is substantially 12.1 mm, the thickness L.sub.2 of the thin portion 2c is substantially 8.7 mm, and the outer diameter R of the battery 11 in three-type is 14 mm. In this case, the length L.sub.3 of the tape recorder case 4 is as follows: ##EQU1##
Where A is the thickness of the tape recorder case 4 itself, i.e., the least margin of thickness for safety. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to make the thickness of the tape recorder case 4 thinner.